


Note Passing at St Gabriel’s

by Omnicat



Series: Just Communication [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during episode two, "The Gundam Deathscythe". Heero and Relena pass notes in class while at St Gabriel’s. Just not about the usual gossip and teacher ridicule...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Note Passing at St Gabriel’s

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Nederlands available: [Briefjes Doorgeven op z’n Sint Gabriels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9035234) by [CattyRosea (Omnicat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea)



> Enjoy!

_Hello Hiro. It seems we still haven’t been properly introduced. And since it looks like you’re not going to, I’ll do the honours, alright? (If you hadn’t stolen that ambulance, I would have already told you this, but what’s passed is past, and I’m willing to leave it at that.)_  
My name is Relena Darlian. It’s... interesting to meet you.  
(Just for the record, this - _**V** _ _\- is where you return the greeting.)_

_Hello Hiro! (waves metaphorically)_

_I_ _said-_ _wrote, “Hello Hiro!”_

_Earth to Hiro Yui, I’m passing you a note; you’re supposed to write a response before tossing it back to me._

_What, doesn’t a tough, intimidating guy like you know how to write and pass notes without a teacher finding out?_

I know how to write and pass notes.

_Ah, it’s alive! :D So, if it’s not out of incompetence or ignorance, why didn’t you reply, huh? (poke poke)_

1) Your notes were not addressed to me.  
2) Passing notes in class is not allowed.  
3) Getting hit in the head by a wad of paper is annoying. As such, social etiquette releases me from the obligation to answer.  
4) I will kill you. Why would I talk to you beforehand? Use your brain.

 _1 & 4 - Alright, I understand you’re probably undercover and that Hiro Yui might not be your real name. But wouldn’t it be suspicious to say “My name is So-And-So.” and then not answer to it? I may be (almost) blond, but that doesn’t mean I’m stupid. (An addiction to suspense novels doesn’t hurt either. (-:O ) Plus, getting you to talk to me may increase the chance that you’ll get emotionally involved enough to spare my life. _  
3 - Serves you right. It’s rude to ignore people. And no, social etiquette does not release you from the obligation to answer (or, oh, act a little grateful) to people who’ve tried to safe your life.  
2 - You’ve threatened to kill me. Twice. What do you care about rules?

1 + 4) It is spelled HEERO YUY. Not Hiro Yui.  
I have read several so-called ‘suspense novels’, and the characters who let their emotions get in the way of successfully fulfilling their missions were either A) amateurs, or B) idiots unsuited for the job in the first place. I am neither. Deriving your way of dealing with me from what you have read in such novels is unwise.  
2) Getting caught breaking school rules would draw unwanted attention.  
3) You are annoying.

_And you’re still rude. But if you’re not going to be negatively affected, you won’t mind some civil conversation, will you?  
I see, so you’re from one of the Japanese space colonies, not Japan itself. That explains your accent._

I am not from a Japanese colony and I do not have an accent.

_Yes you are and yes you do._

I deny both imputations. You have no proof.

_As I’m sure you know (who doesn’t, cue eye roll), I am the daughter of the Vice Foreign Minister of Earth, a known pacifist. Most earthlings may have forgotten about the assassinated colony leader Heero Yuy, but his memory is kept alive in my family._

Heero Yuy is only a code name. It bears no indication of my origins.

_You still have the accent of the L1 colony cluster. I can tell, I’ve been there._

The accent is fake.

_If it is, why did you try to deny your having it?_

In order to confuse you.

_I’m not convinced. Prove it._

Heero leaned over and hissed in her ear: “I have nothing to prove to you.”  
“It’s still there.” Relena whispered back.  
Heero glared at her, his gaze devoid of anything but hostility.  
From the front of the classroom, the teacher called out to them: “Relena, Heero, I’m sure there’s a lot Heero still needs to have explained to him about the school, but I am talking now. So I want you to pay attention.”  
“Oh - yes, professor.” Relena said, and shrugged her shoulders apologetically at Heero to keep up appearances.  
Heero grabbed a new piece of paper and started scribbling.

I am not from L1. That is my final statement.

_Fine by me. I still don’t believe you._

How would you know, anyway? You are not Japanese at all.

_Not Japanese at all? I’ll have you know that I’ve lived here most of my life. I don’t remember speaking any other language before this one, and I consider Japanese to be my mother tongue.  
What about you?_

That information is classified.

_Aw, come on, what harm could it do? I don’t think “I’d have to kill you if I told you.” applies, as I already seem to be on your death list for some reason._

You could sell me out before your death.

_I could have sold you out all throughout yesterday and this morning, but I haven’t. The answers would have to be truly atrocious to suddenly make me change my mind._

You could be trying to gather more information before turning me in, to enhance your credibility.  
Or you have already alerted the authorities, and they have asked you to find out my mission objectives, who I am working for, what I am capable of, etcetera.

 _No such thing is true. But the only thing I can do to convince you of that is give you my word, and I doubt that would suffice._  
Paranoia comes with the whole “secret mission” stuff, I assume?  
(And by the way, there’s no need for me to “enhance my credibility”. I’m the most wealthy and influential girl in the school. Cue eye roll.)

You must be either suicidal or phenomenally stupid. Which one is it?

_And here I was trying to be nice to you!_

I am going to kill you in the near future. Any other normal girl would have been terrified.

_Any other “normal” girl would have gone running to the police the moment you showed up here. You’re not complaining, are you?_

Your apparent mental instability is worrisome. It poses a potential threat.

_Why thank you. -.-; Is this what I get for treating you properly despite everything you’ve done in the past 48 hours? You know, it’s really_ _ ANNOYING _ _to have people fawn over you day by day just because you happen to have an important father, only to have it be ignored when you finally do something good for the sole reason that it’s the right thing to do, without any additional motivations. Like it comes natural - or is even any easier, to be a proper person when you have rich or famous parents. That sort of thing is enough to make one start acting the part of spoiled teenager._

Why are you doing it in the first place?

_Oh, now you want to talk? Just answer me one question: am I your only target?_

My only civilian target.

Relena, momentarily overcome with irrational relief, only managed to leave a crude scratch on the paper before Heero pulled it back again. 

I am not after your father, if that is what you are worried about.

_My father has security; my classmates were my main concern. But yes, I was worried about that too. Thank you, Heero._

You have yet to answer my question.

_What? Why I’m being nice to you? Well, that’s for me to know and for you to find out, isn’t it?_

This is no laughing matter. Answer me.

_Maybe I just like to flirt with death._

Your life is at stake here. Do you have no sense of self-preservation?

_I’m still not sure whether or not I should be laughing at the elaborate prank that’s being pulled on me._

When the moment arises, I will kill you. Nothing you say or do can change that.

_To be honest, I’m not entirely sure of that, either. Even IF you’re really serious about all this. Don’t mind me if I ever start complaining again like I did a moment ago; I believe that all people should be treated as equals, because they all have the potential to be strong and use that strength do what is right, if only they have motivation.  
_

What makes you think I do not consider killing you to be the right thing to do? Not everyone is the perfect daughter of a pacifist VHM, like you.

_Call it my female intuition._

I see now. You are a naive little girl who is trying to mask her fears by making it seem like she is the heroine in a suspense novel.

_Go right ahead and believe that. But I don’t think you’re as heartless as you pretend to be. You’re a human being, not a monster. I intend to treat you accordingly.  
There, did that answer your question?_

You are deluding yourself, Relena.

_Then why do you care?_

I think you misunderstood me. You are deluding yourself by believing I care.

_Right. ;) So tell me, why do you care? Wouldn’t it be more convenient for you to let me “delude myself” in peace, instead of stirring up all kinds of doubts in me about my own motives by forcing me to evaluate them?_

I need to make sure I am sufficiently capable of understanding your motives, in order to predict what they will make you do in certain situations. Unknown factors are a liability.  
Plus, by telling you your father is safe, I have significantly reduced the possibility that you will sell me out to ensure his safety.

_Suuuure. You keep telling yourself that, Heero._

I will tell you one more time: You are deluding yourself.

_And I still believe you are deluding yourself by saying you don’t care.  
I guess that makes us even, huh?_

I suppose.

_So, wanna play tic-tac-toe until the end of the period?_

Heero looked up from their third sheet of paper in bewilderment. Relena tore another sheet from her notebook and drew an empty chart. On the other paper, she wrote another note. 

_Don’t worry, this teacher only ever recites from the textbook. You won’t miss a thing._

Are you not the least bit concerned about getting caught?

_I’ll just say you started it._

It is obvious you are the one who initiated this exchange.

_Think again. :-)  
_ _(Take a look at the top of our first piece of paper.)_

Frowning, Heero did so, only to discover that above Relena’s first sentence, there was now written “Hi Relena!”, in a handwriting that looked suspiciously like his. 

You don’t honestly think he’ll buy that!

_Why of course he will. (-:O I am Relena Darlian, the angel of St Gabriel’s._

The handwriting doesn’t match. It’s too loopy and curved.  
Plus, your ink is a lighter shade than mine.

_You should have thought of that before putting that “Hiya, handsome.” at the top! XD_

Never mind! I will dispose of the evidence, should the need arise. We were going to play tic-tac-toe.

_Dispose of the evidence? What, by eating it or something?_

Exactly.

_You’re kidding me, right?_

No.

_That’s disgusting._

I find it disturbing that the thought of someone eating paper worries you more than the prospect of getting killed.

_Another game?_

Sure.

While Relena was busy drawing a new chart, the bell rang, signalling the end of the period. Heero immediately started packing his things. Frowning slightly, Relena followed suit.  
“You know, that invitation for my birthday party tonight? It’s still on.” she said.  
Only a narrowing of his eyes and a non-committal “Hn.” were Heero’s answer.  
Relena pursed her lips as he brushed past her. “We’ll be having horsemanship class later on in the afternoon. Would you like me to show you where that is held?”  
Heero ignored her; he descended the steps to the bottom of the classroom without pausing or looking back. Relena stared after him, her bottom lip between her teeth. This wasn’t working. How was she ever going to find out what that guy was up to? Some birthday this was shaping up to be...

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
